


Blush

by Aranwion



Category: Foreigner Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranwion/pseuds/Aranwion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bren and company are back home after the events of Inheritor, so he and Jago make full use of Bren's historic bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I have no excuse for this *facepalm* However, I've always wondered just what went on during the infamous tent scene and decided to take a crack at that aspect of the stories.  
> So basically, it's alien porn.

Jago’s eyes were the only outward sign of her arousal, the light golden shade having deepened to the color of burnished copper. Bren, however, was turning a delicious shade of pink all over, so attractive and so very, very human. It was what had caught her eye, at first, even more so than his intriguingly light hair. The way his expressive face would turn so startlingly red at the strangest of times. She had wished she had the luxury of seeing him, exploring him that first time, but the rushed fumblings in the dark held their own appeal.

Now, though, she had him spread open over the large bed and the flush was lighting up not only his cheeks, but had spread down over his neck and chest at her touch, his whimpers following in her wake. Jago traced the path of it down Bren’s bare chest and he inhaled sharply. She dragged her fingertips across one dusky nipple, a feature completely absent in atevi males. When she applied gentle pressure to the tight nub she was rewarded with a long moan as Bren tipped his head back onto the pillows, eyes closed, completely unaware of the significance of the action. That he would bare his neck to her, even without the intent of atevi instincts, made the fire licking up her spine burn hotter.

“Jago,” he moaned, voice rougher than she’d ever heard it.

“Look at me, Bren-ji,” she said, her own voice deep with arousal. As she spoke Bren turned his head and nuzzled her wrist where she had braced her hand on the pillow next to him. She felt his breath coming in hot pants as her free hand continued to rub and squeeze the pebbled flesh beneath her fingers. After a sharp pinch to his right nipple Bren finally opened his eyes and met her gaze, his pupils startlingly large, barely rimmed in blue.

“What do you want, Bren-ji?” she asked as she transferred her weight to her knees, the soft hair on his legs rubbing against her inner thighs, so her hands were free to roam and fan out across his chest, but carefully, oh so carefully. She was ever aware that despite Bren’s strength, the stability of his numbers, physically he was so fragile. Holding her gaze he breathed out “More, just… _more._ ” Even as he said it he was reaching out, settling a hand on the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her loosened hair. The sharp tug on her scalp caused her own breathing to hitch and she went easily when he pulled her down and slotted their lips together roughly. Bren groaned deeply when she opened against him and gave a whole body shiver when her tongue pressed against his lips, demanding. A further thrill of arousal coursed through her at the newness of the act, the little moans that she could feel against her lips. If her Bren was any indication, humans were _loud_ and _messy_ and so much more intimate than any of her atevi partners.

She marveled at the _hotwetdirty_ perfection of it and only realized her hands had stilled at Bren’s waist when he whined, high and pleading, and arched against her. His left hand tightened in her hair and his right slid around her shoulder and trailed down her back, scratching over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of her spine, causing her to shiver and moan breathily. Bren smiled against her shoulder and did it again. Jago huffed out a sharp breath and wrapped her hand around his straining member, prepared this time to find it wet and leaking. Bren bucked into her touch, just as responsive as the last time, and moaned hotly into her skin. She broke away from him to sit back enough that she could watch the engorged tip disappear into her curled fingers. She delighted in the way his hips thrust shallowly, the way the organ itself twitched in her grip and the low, almost pained, sounds her movements dragged from his swollen, parted lips.

            “Bren-ji, is there anywhere you do not blush?” she said, a teasing note in her voice, grinning down at him as his face darkened even further, but he was smiling back at her, wide and free.

            “It would seem not, Jago - oh, oh fuck, yes, right there, don’t stop!” Bren shouted and writhed beneath her as she pressed firmly on the underside of his still twitching organ, just under the head, lapsing into Mosphei’ as the sensation caused him to shudder. Jago felt slickness surge between her own legs as Bren arched, once again baring his neck to her, submitting so beautifully.

She couldn’t resist leaning forward and biting him, hard, at the juncture of neck and shoulder, just where an atevi mating gland would be. At the same time she opened her slit and sank down onto him, glorying in the hot-hard feel of him inside her, rigid in a way no atevi man could be, alien and wonderful and tingling as their fluids mixed. It was unconscionably forward of her, there’d been no negotiation of terms, no contract, it was punishable by recourse to her _Guild,_ but she found herself unable to care as Bren bucked almost violently into her, loosing a shout that was beyond all decorum. She bit harder, stopping just short of drawing blood but continuing to worry the flesh between her teeth, Bren’s light skin bruised so nicely, after all. She lifted slightly, meeting Bren’s next thrust, her long groan shifting to a rolling burr deep in her chest as Bren used real force to drag his short nails over the base of her spine.

Bren’s right hand was applying steady pressure to that sensitive bundle, his left cupping her cheek. He traced his thumb across her lower lip and said “God, Jago, so gorgeous, you can’t even know,” still in Mosphei’, and then their lips were sliding together, they were breathing the same air, and it was too uncoordinated to truly be called a kiss but Bren seemed as unwilling as she to put any space between them. Their bodies rolled together in a sinuous rhythm that was all friction and heat was blazing up her spine, burning through her limbs, and Bren was whispering something against her lips. She felt as much as heard him say “Jago, God, so close.” Jago felt her internal muscles start to ripple and the burr in her chest intensified as she responded to the plea in Bren’s voice. “Shi, yes, Bren-mei, do it!” She thrust down onto him and he stilled, every muscle taut, before exploding inside her, the wet heat enough to trigger her own climax. She was aware of Bren shaking as her strong internal muscles squeezed him rhythmically.

Eventually, though, he softened and slipped out of her as she collapsed onto the bed next to him. There was a pleasant heaviness in her limbs and Bren looked to be on the verge of sleep as he turned to her with sweet smile, eyes heavy-lidded. She smiled back as he turned heavily into her embrace, tucking his smaller body against hers. Bren settled against her and she was gloriously relaxed, instincts still alert but loose and enjoying the soft puffs of Bren’s slowing breaths against her collarbone when she heard him mutter sleepily “Love you, so much.” Her eyes blinked open and she considered the man sleeping in her arms, trusting her absolutely, beyond man’chi, in that human way she could almost grasp. He’d spoken in Mosphei’ and she didn’t know this word, _love_ , but she had some inkling that it belonged to the same part of the human mind as _friend_. 

Jago caressed Bren’s shoulder, tracing the edges of the bruise already blooming blue and purple like an exotic flower on his skin. She felt a warm weight settle in her chest, not the hot burn of passion, but the lasting glow of tenderness. Sparring only a moment to pity Bren’s staff and the test of composure they would face tomorrow when her mark had fully bloomed, Jago settled Bren’s body more closely against her own and let sleep claim her.

 

Translation Guide

Shi - 'Yes'

-ji – sir, miss, ma’am, intimate address used between those of similar man’chi, often used as a possessive qualifier

            _Note: Also used between those of similar/same man’chi, indicates a relationship close enough for informal address to be used_

_Example: Aiji-ji – My aiji, Tai-ji – my papa; Bren-ji – Bren-who-is-of-my-man’chi_

_  
_Mei - term of endearment, 'belonging, protected, desired'

_Note: can be used as a prefix or suffix to a given name_

**Author's Note:**

> *The 'mei' prefix/suffix is entirely my own invention*
> 
> May or may not turn into a larger series, seeing as my brain has gone crazy thinking about what atevi romantic relationships might be like.  
> Had fun writing it, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
